All I Ask Of You
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Marinette ha cometido muchos errores en su vida. Pero jamás se imaginó que en no responder a una simple declaración de Chat Noir podría ser tan dañina para el felino como para ella. Fue hasta que esa noche decidió en expresarle al héroe de París lo que en verdad sentía por él. Dando así que las palabras también pueden ser expresadas en canciones. #LocosdeAmorMLB2018 en Wattpad.


**All I Ask Of You**

 **(Todo Lo que Pido de Ti)**

Marinette se encontraba en su habitación. Sentada en su cama con la vista perdida y meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido la otra noche. Aun su mente no dejaba de repetirle y repetirle aquella imagen de ella en su forma civil con el felino héroe mientras que éste le había confesado sus sentimientos. El remordimiento y la culpa le carcomían el alma. En vez de haberle dado una respuesta clara lo único que a ella se le ocurrió fue en huir de él.

Pobre Marinette.

Si de por si su vida era bastante complicada más en el amor lo era el doble.

¿La razón?

Simple, al momento de aquella confesión que le hizo Chat Noir a ella (les recuerdo en su forma civil) ella inmediatamente recordó en ese preciso instante al perfecto y guapo modelo: Adrien Agreste.

Y no además era eso sino que la Dupain-Cheng se había sentido confundida de sus propios sentimientos con el héroe y el modelo. Aquello la había espantado. Si ella hubiera correspondido a los sentimientos de Chat, entonces, ¿Qué pasaría con Adrien? Para ser exactos después de muchos meses el Agreste empezó a tener un interés hacia a ella e incluso, si cabe decir, hasta le dedicaba todo su tiempo a ella como: mirándola y hablándole como nunca antes lo había hecho al principio.

Pero ahora…

Ahora que Marinette también tenía la atención del héroe de París sobre ella, esto hacia que su corazón quedará divido entre dos personas.

No lo culpaba.

No culpaba a Chat Noir por haberse enamorado de ella.

Después de todo ella no además le había abierto las ventanas de su casa (o más bien de su habitación) sino también las de su corazón. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos hizo crecer una hermosa amistad entre ellos para luego sin saberlo hacer florecer en secreto una relación más que amigos.

Le había dado esperanzas a Chat Noir.

Y eso para ella la hacía sentir culpable.

Pero también… en parte ella…

Le había tomado un enorme aprecio y cariño al gatito.

Un gatito que sólo quería alimentarse de amor y cuidado. Eso fue lo que Marinette vio en ese joven de cabellera rubia y vestimenta negra de látex. Sus ojos esmeraldas lo habían demostrado al inicio que ella comenzaba a alimentarlo y a escucharlo cuando éste le decía todos sus problemas.

Otra vez aquel dolor punzante en su pecho comenzaba a molestarla.

Marinette suspiro con culpabilidad.

– _Debo haberle herido sus sentimientos por haber huido._ – pensó Marinette. – _Pero jamás pensé que me enamoraría de Chat Noir_

La Portadora de la Mariquita abrazó tan fuerte sus piernas mientras su mirada azul destellaba un brillo de culpa y arrepentimiento.

De pronto un golpe seco se escuchó arriba de su techo, o mejor dicho de su balcón, haciendo que Marinette fuera verificar que había provocado aquel sonido. Abrió el tragaluz de su balcón y salió de él. Gracias a las luces alumbraban la noche de su entorno, para sorpresa de ella ahí justo al final del barandal se encontraba de espaldas el héroe de París. Se le veía algo tenso, callado y mirando fijamente a un punto ciego de la ciudad del amor. Sus orejas de gato se encontraban agachadas en su cabeza, una señal en la que el minino se encontraba deprimido y triste.

Marinette ya se encontraba fuera de su habitación, aun así sin emitir sonido alguno. Nuevamente la culpa había golpeado su ser. Se encontraba indecisa. No sabía si hablarle o no a Chat Noir, no quería lastimar más su corazón. ¿Cómo podría hablarle sin que ella metiera la pata?

– _Necesito decirle lo que siento… pero las palabras me fallan_. – pensó Marinette mientras agachaba la miraba. Fue en ese instante cuando ella se acordó de algo. Antes de que Chat Noir le confesará sus verdaderos sentimientos a ella se lo dijo a través de una canción. Su rostro cambio de repente a una de determinación. – _Palabras, tal vez… pero no con música._

Marinette tuvo que procesar rápido su cerebro para buscar que canción sería la perfecta para transmitir lo que sentía hacia Chat. Fue en ese instante cuando ella se acordó de una que sería la indicada para cantar.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a cantar.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyes fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you"

Chat comenzó a sentir un leve escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la hermosa voz de Marinette, un leve sonrojo había decorado su rostro junto aquella mascara que cubría su identidad. Él seguía escuchándola cantar pero él no se volteó a verla.

"Let me be your freedom

Let me be your light

I'm here, with you beside you

To guard you and to guide you"

Marinette caminó hacia a él. Chat Noir al escuchar sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia a él se giró a verla. Lucia realmente hermosa e incluso hasta se veía envidiosamente angelical por aquella voz que poseía al cantar. La chica no dejaba de observarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces ella colocó una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándosela con ternura mientras que el héroe no podía evitar ocultar su rostro completamente sonrojado. Él cerró sus ojos de la pena pero también por sentir aquella calidez en su pecho que juraría que lo quemaría por dentro. Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus lagrimales que estaban a punto en salir de ellos.

Marinette al ver esto retiró rápidamente su mano espantada.

– _¿Fui tan lejos?_ – pensó ella preocupada mientras miraba a su compañero angustiada de haber hecho algo mal.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Chat Noir cantó la siguiente parte de la canción.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all ask of you"

Marinette sentía que su mandíbula chocaría en cualquier momento contra el suelo. La voz de su compañero era tan pura, sincera con un acompañamiento de soledad, tristeza, miedo y con un poco de amor. En pocas palabras había mucho sentimentalismo en su voz. Vio en Chat Noir algo que nunca antes había visto en todo su tiempo de compañerismo. Algo que realmente hizo querer consolarlo y nunca soltarlo por nada en el mundo. Al ver las lágrimas de dolor y soledad que derramaban sus ojos esmeraldas su corazón se estrujo contra su pecho. Cuando Chat terminó su turno ella continúo la siguiente parte de la letra.

"Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you"

Su voz tierna y dulce le había transmitido aquel consuelo, unidad y sobre todo amor y cariño a él. Chat Noir se perdió en la calidez de su voz, lo único que quería era aferrarse a ella tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico. Entregarle todo a ella su dolor, tristeza y soledad. Quería embriagarse en ella. Aferrarse a ella. Entregar todo lo que tenía a ella. Todo a ella.

"All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me."

Marinette había tomado las manos de él. Y Chat Noir las apretó no era tan fuerte su agarre pues no quería lastimarla. Quería transmitir todo lo que sentía en aquel suave y gentil agarre. Y él lo sabía. Él sabia que Marinette sería la única quien lo entendería ahora y por siempre. Ella era su luz. Su libertad. Su aire. Su motivo de vivir. Ella estaba ahí para él. Pero. ¿Y él? ¿Qué era él para Marinette?

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from you solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too.

That's all ask of you"

Marinette le transmitió a Chat Noir esperanza, calidez, consuelo, apoyo y sobre todo amor. Lo miró con toda ternura y aprecio. Todo lo que él había buscado y deseado ahora lo tenía frente de él. Chat Noir no dejaba de mirarla ni un por un solo pestañeo. Temía que si él pestañearía sólo por un segundo ella desaparecía en el aire. Junto con aquella voz que ahora disfrutaba escuchar. Su mirada esmeralda ahora transmitía tranquilidad y consuelo. La paz y la calidez comenzaron a llenar ese hueco que hacia tantos años había estado él llenándolo. Su semblante. Su sonrisa. Todo de él había cambiado a lo largo de esos segundos escuchándola cantar aquellas palabras de aliento que por tanto tiempo habí anhelado tanto en escuchar.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day, each night, each morning"

Ahora ya tenía esperanza. Chat Noir ya no tenía duda alguna sobre Marinette. La sinceridad, la bondad y el amor que él veia en ella era tan mutuo y verdadero tal como él lo sentía el doble por ella. Si antes la amaba con sinceridad ahora la amaba con locura máxima. Se sentía en paz, en armonía, y sobre todo en amor. Y más en amor. Lo único que faltaba de ella era que se lo confesará con aquellas palabras para sellar su amor puro y verdadero.

"Say you love me"

Le dijo Chat Noir al momento de colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de Marinette.

"You know I do"

Correspondió Marinette mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más hermosa y reluciente de esa noche, haciendo que la luna, las estrellas y todas las luces de París fueran opacadas por la sonrisa de ella.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you"

Ambos se habían acercado juntando sus frentes. Sintiendo su calidez en la piel del otro. Sintiendo sus respiraciones chocando suavemente en el rostro del otro. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados, queriéndose sentir un poco más el contacto del otro. Abrieron lentamente sus ojos perdiéndose cada quien la mirada del otro.

Azul y esmeralda.

Tranquilidad y esperanza.

Cielo y tierra.

Creación y destrucción.

Fue lo único que vieron mutuamente.

Un sonrojo se había apoderado en el rostro del héroe y de la civil.

Lentamente Chat Noir rodeó con su brazo libre la cintura de Marinette, su rostro se acercó más a ella haciendo que sus labios se rozarán con los de ella. Haciendo que éstos comenzarán a sentirse calientes y que a su vez un cosquilleo les recorriera por todo su cuerpo.

– Te amo, Marinette. – confesó Chat Noir, otra vez.

– Yo también te amo, Chat Noir. – finalmente Marinette le correspondió.

Y ambos enamorados sellaron su amor en un beso sincero, cálido, puro y amoroso.

Él aprisionó más a él.

Y ella se aferró a su cuello.

La luna y las estrellas del cielo siempre habían sido testigos desde hace milenios en las confesiones de amor de los enamorados.

Pero esta era mucho más diferente.

Era más inolvidable.

Era más única.

Era más… mágica.

¿Quién hubiera pensando que las palabras también podían ser expresadas a través de una canción?

Bueno la respuesta es clara. Y esa es…

Chat Noir y Marinette.

* * *

Este OS participa en el concurso de ParisCDH "Crazy Love" en Wattpad.

La verdad fue un gran reto para mi en escribir este fic, ya que tuve muchas ideas que me rondaban por la cabeza, y creanme no fue nada sencillo.

Pero luego de escribir tantos borradores, que por supuesto perdi la cuenta, para el fic perfecto; decidí en darme un break.

Fue ahi cuando escuché el llamado a la imagación.

Resulta que estaba escuchando música al azar en YouTube cuando de pronto escuché la canción a dueto con Josh Groban y Kelly Clarkson "All I Ask Of You" la nueva versión de la película musical (que además siempre ha sido mi favorita): "El Fantasma de la Ópera".

La verdad me enamoré de esta nueva versión que de pronto me llegó a la mente un Marichat.

Fue en ese momento que también me acordé también, no hace tiempo atrás, de un video del Marichat cantando esta canción.

Además de que sería un fic perfecto también la canción le quedaría perfecto como anillo para el dedo.

De verdad mis queridos lectores que he superado el reto.

Espero leernos muy pronto.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


End file.
